Finding Love
by KylieEFoster13
Summary: Nemo and Marlin have to go to a new city and find Dory again. Nemo wants Marlin and Dory to date. They end up dating and getting married and having a baby!


Foster 7

Kylie Foster

Mr. Denton

CP English 10

25 September 2012

Finding Love

Nemo is the type of child which you don't come across very often. He is unlike any other kid in the neighborhood. Nemo is very quiet, keeps to himself, and very self-sufficient.

One day Marlin, Nemo's dad, came home and told him that they were moving. "What!?" cried Nemo.

"I'm sorry, but we have to move to a smaller town," Marlin said. "I can't keep up with this big city and its expenses."

Nemo ran to his room and just cried. After about 20 minutes, Marlin went up to Nemo's door and knocked softly. A small weeping sound came from the room. "Nemo?" whispered Marlin.

"Go away," Nemo cried.

Marlin slowly opened the door and went and sat on Nemo's bed. "I know it's hard on you and your life, but we have to make changes to benefit all of the family," Marlin explained.

"But why do we have to go to a new city? Why can't we just move to a different hose?" Nemo asked.

"The city cost too much for us to stay in it. I'm sorry, I know you have made your life here but we just can't stay here," Marlin said softly.

"Okay, I'll get my things packed," Nemo moped.

The next day Marlin and Nemo packed up the car and went off to their now town. It was about three hours away from New York. Their destination was Liberty, New York. Marlin new that Dory lived in liberty but didn't tell Nemo because Nemo hasn't seen Dory since she first started school, and Nemo was now in fourth grade. Nemo was devastated when Dory had to leave and go to a different town. Marlin decided he would tell Nemo that Dory lives in Liberty after a couple of days of them moving in. His plan didn't work out as planned.

Marlin found out that there are absolutely no houses available in town of Liberty. He didn't want to move Nemo to another different town, so he decided to call Dory. When Nemo is asleep, Marlin calls Dory and asks if they could stay with her for a couple of days. Dory is most definitely delighted to see both Marlin and Nemo. Dory and Marlin don't tell Nemo what had happened until the next morning. When Nemo wakes up the next morning it was a big surprise.

"Dad!" Nemo screamed.

Marlin comes running in to Nemo's room and out of breath he says, "What son?" with Dory following close behind.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Son, there is something I didn't tell you!" exclaimed Marlin. "You see, Dory lives in Liberty and since there were no houses in Liberty open for us to stay in, she's letting us stay here."

"Dory?" questioned Nemo.

"Hi Nemo," Dory said, stepping in to the room with a smile on her face.

Nemo jumped out of the bed almost tripping and ran up to Dory and gave her a huge hug.

"I didn't ever think I would see you again!" Nemo said excitedly.

"I knew someday we would be together again. We are just too good of friends," Dory said smiling.

"Now we can have fun and everything! Play games all the time and draw pictures and just do everything together!" excitedly said Nemo.

"Yes, yes we can Nemo. I'm so glad to see you again kid," Dory said with a tear of joy running down her face.

A couple of months went by and Nemo started school, he was slowly but surely making new friend. Marlin started working at a nearby hardware store. Nemo and Marlin made themselves comfortable and happy in the town of Liberty.

Nemo had started seeing his dad and Dory flirt a little bit. He had a great idea of getting them together. Wishing for a new mother, Nemo always dreamed of having one. He thought Dory would be a great one since he had a fantastic relationship with her already. Nemo decided he was going to talk to Dory about setting up a date with his dad.

"Dory, can I talk to you about something?" asked Nemo.

"Sure kiddo. What is it?" asked Dory.

"Do you like my dad?" sweetly asked Nemo.

"Of course I like your dad," Dory said chuckling. "He's a very good friend of mine."

Dory knew she had lied. She has had a crush on him ever since they first met. She just never told anyone or showed it.

"No, more than a friend," Nemo explained.

"Well maybe kid. You just can't start liking someone randomly. It takes time to develop feelings for someone," Dory explained to Nemo with a smile on her face. "Well why did you ask me that?"

"I did because I want to get you and my dad to go on a date!" Nemo said very excitedly.

"Why?" surprising asked Dory.

_What a perfect time to finally get my chance with Marlin. I've always wanted to tell him my feelings that I for him. I could never build up the courage to do it. _Dory thought to herself with an immense grin on her face.

"I've always wanted another mommy, since mine died," Nemo said softly.

"You would want me to be your new mommy?" Dory said with a tear running down her face.

Warm and wet, there were tears of joy running down her face. She couldn't believe that he wanted her to be his new mom. Dory never would have thought that Nemo would want another mom because he never got to meet his real one.

"Yes I do Dory," Nemo said with huge smile on his face.

That night after Nemo went to bed, Dory went and talked to Marlin. She was going to speak to him about what Nemo had said to her that day. She was trying to figure out how she was going to say it to him. She didn't want to make like she was trying too hard. She really wanted to know how he felt about her though.

_I don't want to try to make it sound like I'm pushing him into it. But I really want to know how he really feels about me. I want to show him my true feelings that I have about him. Dory thought with mixed emotions._

Dory went into Marlin's room and explained what Nemo had said to her that night. He was shocked. He was feeling the same way though. He explained to her that they should maybe try it. They talked over the night and they planned out a date that they could go on. If it doesn't work out in between them then they would just go back to being friends again. Dory thought the plan was a perfect one.

Marlin and Dory decided to go out Friday to a local restaurant. It was just a quiet little place in town. They dropped Nemo off at one of his friends' house. Nemo was excited because his dad was finally going to go on a date. It was a long time since he's been on a date. He was a little nervous. They arrived at the restaurant and sat at their table.

"So, Dory what have you been doing for these past four years?" asked Marling awkwardly.

"I just settled down into this little town," Dory said. "I just wanted to get away from the big city and have a nice little life and potentially find me a husband or maybe adopt five cats and be lonely for the rest of my life," she said with a smile on her face.

Marlin had a little chuckle. He could not stop smiling the whole time they were eating. They talked all through the night and didn't care about anything in the world. When it came time to order desert, Marlin was a gentlemen and let Dory order whatever she wanted.

"Does the chocolate cake sound good to you Marlin?" asked Dory,

"Sounds perfect to me," Marlin said with a smile on his face.

After they ate the chocolate cake they decided to go on a carriage ride and stroll through the park. They waited for the carriage to pull up and Marlin put his coat on Dory because she was cold. When they got in the carriage, the driver wondered where they wanted to go.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

They looked at each other and said, "Maybe through the park a couple times,"

"Okay, sounds good," the driver said to them.

They went through the park a couple of times and had great conversation. Then they decided it was getting late and should go get Nemo. They figured Nemo would get very excited about them going on the date and were prepared for all the questions that Nemo was going to ask.

They were right. Nemo asked every single question that he could think of. It varied from what they ate to what time they got there and what they talked about.

"Did you guys have a good time?" asked Nemo.

"Yes Nemo, we had a very good time," said Dory with a smile.

"Are you going to get married now?" Nemo asked excitedly.

Marlin and Dory looked at each other in shock. They just kind of smiled at each other and laughed.

"You can't get married after one date Nemo, it doesn't work like that." explained Dory. "It takes time to find out if you love a person or if you don't."

"Well, do you love my dad now?" Nemo asked.

"I don't know yet. I might in the future. I might not," said Dory smiling.

When they got home, Dory and Marlin talked all through the night. They just couldn't stop talking. It seemed like they were perfect for each other.

Throughout the next few months they started to date. Nemo got more excited because they were always together and were happy. Nemo and Marlin moved in permanently with Dory. They made a nice little family together.

Eventually, they got married and decided that Nemo needed a little brother or a sister. So they finally got to introduce a new family member to Nemo and his name was Leo. They moved to a different neighborhood closer to Nemos' school just for safety reasons. They were a happy family forever.


End file.
